falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Florida Born 77
Feel free to fix spelling and grammatical errors if you're so inclined, just don't ever change the character of the article. When in doubt, point out your concern on an article's talk page so the author can see what you're seeing. If the author isn't around, ask an admin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie, thanks for the clarification, have a good one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 07:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I know your planning blogs said it was open to anyone, but I just wanted to be on the safeside. Would it be alright if I join in Once More Unto The Breach? I was thinking of using Eric. Walrus king (talk) 03:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Florida, I am the author of the Jenkinston page, a town in Baja. I was wondering, your Comancheros page, I added an power slaver named Delgato who was a powerful comancheros in Baja, can I add him to the Notable Comancheros. And also in the future, do I need permission to add people to the list, or just notify. Also, if you have any pointers to what I could add to Baja. Please tell, I am actively looking for more content to add. Thank you for your time Florida. -Respectfully, Ninja Thanks for Replying Thank you for your response to my questions about Mexico and stuff, Florida. It was very detailed and I think it will honestly help me a lot. Thanks for helping me out. Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Contest Time is short at this point and I don't know if the particular subject matter appeals to you, but we have an ongoing contest. Check it out here. There's going to be other contests in the future as well, so keep an eye out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/Welcome Hello FB I'm CaptainCain, welcome back to TL! I'm a pretty new user here only being around since may.Anyway introductio s aside I have an invitation for you. I have this page called the Freedom of the Sea Society I invite you to go there and make your own character in the Notable people section. You'd be joing Walrus, T42, LMG in that resepct. Also I'm trying to start a nation state RP here, there is a blog post on the matter, I dunno if that interests you but I welcome you to go and read about it and if you want to pick out a group or nation from the list you wish to play as. CaptainCain (talk) 09:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey FB don't rush yourself with the texas group Nation state RP= cancelled. CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RP redo? Welcome back FB77, Glad to see you returned. I was wondering if you would be interested in restarting Once More Unto The Breach, since it just started before your hiatus. Cheeki Breeki (talk) 19:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I was gonna stick with Eric Cheeki Breeki (talk) 20:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) cool, i'll put a message on Science guy's talk page Cheeki Breeki (talk) 20:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) For the RP did you want to wipe the board, or pick up from where it was? Cheeki Breeki (talk) 04:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) let's pick up then, i have no new ideas Cheeki Breeki (talk) 18:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Not to bug you about it, but are you posting next, or are you waiting on someone else. Cheeki Breeki (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey FB, I know your working on a bunch of stuff, but if you get a chance, could you please post on the rp? add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:57, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm willing to change my post add me on MySpace! (talk) 23:32, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I would hope so, I was praying that Eric would have the honor to not shoot a man in the back, it's the gunfighter's creed. And then Billy would return the favor to Eric if Eric was ever wounded on the battlefield. I was like, well guess it's over. But yeah, if you would please, I would appreciate it. Florida Born 77 (talk) 23:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC. When billy said he was still gonna join the Rey, that was firm declaration of his support for a enemy of the people. It made sense for him to do that. But I will change it, I felt kinda bad about it add me on MySpace! (talk) 01:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Gunfighter's creed, you don't shoot a man in the back. It's unmanly, and dishonorable, according to like every episode of Gunsmoke and John Wayne movie ever. Albeit Eric ain't really a gunfighter, but hey, minor details. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Harland Ross I've been wondering about this for a few weeks now. Harland Ross plays a big roll in several articles and I believe he deserves his own page. I'm not trying to pressure you, or add things on your "to-do" list, I'm sure you're really busy with other articles and such. I guess what I am trying to get at, is, do you want Harland to have his own page? If you want to but are too busy I could take the parts about Harland from the other pages he's in and start the article for you. I won't make up a bunch of things either like when I first joined the wiki, I'll just use what you've written about Harland and use just that. Anyway, if you want to do it yourself or not create the article at all it is your character so I wouldn't be offended if you said "No." and didn't create the page. Anyway, thanks for your time again, Florida. Musiekutsueki (talk) 15:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) So I can help you out with this? Yay. I feel a bit like a moocher but I definitely think that helping with your articles will make me a better writer so Number 5: Win-Win-Win (the difference with this one is that with win-win-win, we all win!. I don't really have a major plan for Baja yet (besides it crawling with warring slaver cartels), so for now I'll start on those pages for you. And if I see some gaps in the stories for these characters I'll message you about it before I do anything. Thanks for letting me help you out with these. Musiekutsueki (talk) 15:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to join the RP with you guys. I have had an idea for a ghoul character who served in the US military (for a brief time) before the Great War. I might not get around to joining the RP though until this weekend. I am busy with crew and summer home projects. Thank you for the offer and I'll join as soon as I have some time and details about who and how my ghoul character fits into everything. Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:45, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Patrolmen/co-lab offer Hey FB, just thought I'd ask if you'd like to co-lab with a character duo with me. Without going into too much detail, the two oddballs are two ghouls who were Highway Patrolmen back in the day well. They survived and they managed to fix up an old cruiser. They go about the wastes of the west Coast fighting raiders, bandits and the legion. Basically making themselves into wasteland legends and being complete badasses. If you wished we could make this duo into a trio or more and allow other users to add their own characters. Naturally this is all pending your answer. CaptainCain (talk) 00:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I would be delighted. I'd say keep it a duo though, otherwise we go from a pair of ghouls bringing back some old-World justice to a faction, y'know? And with a faction we need a base and a leader, and politics, and other stuff. What's our ETA for this, man? Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well the thing is that Walrus already asked me and I said yes...so we could have a sort of three musketeers thing going on. CaptainCain (talk) 21:04, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well Ok, three is possible as Monsieur Dumas proved. But let's keep it there lest we become a faction. My guess would be a motorcycle cop and a cop car. What you think? Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC) sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll take last picks, we need the wheelman, the biker, and the shotgun seat guy. You or Walrus take first, other guy take second, I'll take whoever is left. Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll take shotgun. CaptainCain (talk) 23:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll be the biker add me on MySpace! (talk) 23:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, I'd say make the page one article, call 'em Los Caballeros which is Spanish for The Horsemen or The Knights (as in the knights of the road since they're like knight-errants) Also Caballero is a term used for a gentleman. I'd also say put them on the Texas-Tamaulipas border because, well, I like that place. Any objections or suggestions? Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) join me an walrus in chat if you wish. CaptainCain (talk) 01:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC)